I'm Young ! Bonus
by Yu-Luohe
Summary: Voici les bonus lemon de l'histoire d'Héra de ma fiction I'm Young. (Les chapitres ici ne sont donc pas compter dans la fiction I'm Young.) Chers lecteurs, découvrez la présence de OCxMarco et OCxThatch à bord du Moby Dick, et peut-être bien d'autres rencontres.
1. Chapter 1 - Première fois

**Ce chapitre se situe entre le 11e et le 12e de l'histoire. C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre contenant un lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Ce chapitre et les suivants suivent le cours de la fiction I'm Young, mais ne sont pas compter dans l'histoire. Ce sont des chapitres non officiels, qui n'interviennent pas avec l'histoire. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Inter 11-12**

Barbe Blanche nous regarde partir avec un air bienveillant, alors que les autres Commandants envisagent divers scénarios entre Marco et moi pour la nuit à venir. Je le suis à travers les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à destination. Une fois dans la cabine, je referme la porte derrière moi. Marco m'indique qu'il va prendre une douche, et que pendant ce temps je peux me changer et prendre la place côté mur du lit. J'attends qu'il ait fermé la porte pour sortir de mon sac ma chemise nuit. _"J'ai peur d'avoir l'air aguicheuse avec seulement une chemise trop grande comme pyjamas… Il me faudrait un short en dessous."_

Je décide d'enfiler la chemise, et de garder mon pantalon en attendant de trouver une solution. J'enlève la clé de ma poche pour chercher une petite chaîne pouvant servir de collier dans mon sac. _"Je suis certaine d'en avoir vu une traîner."_ Après l'avoir trouver, je la passe dans l'une des ouvertures de la clé, pour la porter autour de mon cou plus tard.

Marco sort de la salle de bain, et me regarde faire en silence, vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Je me retourne, en l'entendant sortir.

 **\- « Est-ce que tu aurais un short à me prêter pour la nuit, pour mettre en dessous de ma chemise. »**

 **\- « Pas besoin, ta chemise est assez longue, un short ne servirai à rien. De plus tu auras trop chaud avec, Yoï. »**

 **\- « Trop chaud ? Pourtant les nuits sont encore fraîches. »**

 **\- « Je ne suis pas aussi chaud que Ace grâce à son fruit, mais je reste un homme-phénix. »**

Je le regarde curieuse, et pars ensuite dans la salle de bain pour enlever mon pantalon, et mes chaussures. Je les dépose ensuite près de mon sac à côté du lit, et je vais directement m'engouffrer entre les couvertures en voyant Marco attendre. Il me tend un coussin, que j'installe. Marco s'installe à son tour.

 **\- « Quand penses-tu que nous atteindrons Logue Town ? »**

 **\- « Demain sûrement, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous sera utile. La ville grouille de Marines. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit. »**

 **\- « Bonne nuit, Yoï. »**

Il éteint la lumière, laissant la pièce éclairé par les rayons lunaires traversant le hublot. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, et je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

* * *

Je suis encore en partie endormie lorsque je sens du mouvement à ma gauche. Il est très tôt, et le soleil n'est pas encore levé. _"Marco avait raison… Le lit est bouillant maintenant…"_ Je commence à pousser les couvertures recouvrant mes jambes afin de profiter d'un peu air frais sur celles-ci. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, me sentant encore attiré par les bras de Morphée, ainsi qu'étrangement aussi par ceux de Marco. Je sens pourtant la couverture revenir sur moi lorsque je tente de m'en débarrassée. J'ouvre doucement les yeux vers Marco. Il me regarde, les yeux encore ensommeillés, et ses cheveux sont un peu en désordre. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps, le caressant de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

 **\- « Tu avais raison hier… J'ai trop chaud maintenant… »**

 **\- « Toi aussi tu avais raison, Yoï. J'aurai dû te donner un short. »**

La réponse du commandant se veut taquine, et me fais comprendre bien vite la situation. Je regarde alors ma chemise, celle-ci étant maintenant remontée largement sur mes hanches. Et les mains de Marco elles aussi, sont largement remontées sur mes hanches. Je rougis en le laissant m'entraîner contre lui.

 **\- « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me suis pas rincé l'œil plus que nécessaire cette nuit. »**

 **\- « Quelle est ta définition de nécessaire ? »**

 **\- « Assez pour me satisfaire, mais pas trop, pour ne pas me mettre dans le pétrin. »**

Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses, et passe ma jambe droite au-dessus de sa hanche. Il me fait rouler en dessous de lui, et m'allonge sur le dos, me laissant sentir son corps contre le miens. Nos visages sont face à face, et nos souffles chauds s'entremêlent. Je sens une inquiétude grandir en moi aussi rapidement que mon envie envers lui. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, et il ne tarde pas à venir parsemer ma peau de baisers brûlants. Il commence par mes clavicules, et remonte doucement jusqu'à l'angle de ma mâchoire, pour finir contre mes lèvres. Ses mains remontent à nouveau, traçant leurs chemins depuis mes fesses vers mes hanches, puis ma taille. Ses mains sont douces, et me procurent de tendres et chaudes caresses. Elles remontent toujours sous ma chemise, se plaçant maintenant juste sous ma poitrine. Marco dépose ses mains dessus, et semble découvrir la forme ronde de mes seins, tandis que ses lèvres contre les miennes deviennent de plus en plus passionnées. Il commence à défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise qui semble le gêner, pendant que je viens glisser mes mains sous son tee-shirt à la découverte de ses muscles. Je pose mes deux mains à plats sur son corps, les remontant avec l'avidité de découvrir chaque parcelle de son torse. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul bouton sur ma chemise, et Marco ne prend plus le temps de le défaire, il tire dessus avec force allant d'un mouvement rapide, faire voler ma chemise sur le sol. Son tee-shirt part rapidement la rejoindre, et mes mains découvrent sa nuque et son visage. Nos lèvres se séparent pour nous permettre de respirer, et ses baisers reprennent leur voyage de retour vers mon cou, puis mes clavicules. Je sens son souffle chaud, et ses lèvres brûlantes descendent sur ma poitrine, et faire le tour de l'un de mes seins sans oublié d'en visité la pointe. Il redescend ensuite sur mes côtés traçant une ligne droite, jusqu'en dessous de mon nombril. Il continue sa descente jusqu'à la limite imposé par mon sous-vêtement, et il l'agrippe entre ses dents pour le faire lentement descendre. Je suis un peu anxieuse de la suite, mais mon corps en réclame bien plus de sa part. Je décide alors pour une fois d'écouter mon corps, et de mettre ma raison de côté.

 **\- « Marco… Arrêtes…de me faire languir. »**

Je sens son sourire contre le haut de ma cuisse, et il finit de m'enlever ma culotte à la main. Il se redresse, et m'observe, remontant ses mains le long de mon corps avec un regard avide. J'observe son torse si bien sculpté, puis dépose mon regard sur le dernier vêtement encore présent sur lui. Il me sourit à nouveau, et je ne peux même plus deviner à quel point le phénix doit être à l'étroit dans cette pièce de tissue. Le fait est indéniable.

 **\- « Tu as confiance en moi ? »**

 **\- « Oui… »**

 **\- « J'irai doucement. »**

Il retire la pièce de tissue gênante, et se place entre mes cuisses, entrant doucement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et je me colle contre lui durant son cheminement à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai vaguement eu le temps de voir la taille de sa virilité, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle entrera entièrement. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, accrochant ses mains autour de mes hanches en poussant toujours un peu plus loin son membre. Je laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif, après avoir ressentie une douleur ressemblant à quelque chose qui se déchire en moi. Marco aussi semble l'avoir sentit.

 **\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal. »**

Il me laisse un temps pour m'habituer à sa présence comme envahissante à l'intérieur de mon corps. Puis commence doucement quelques mouvements de hanches de haut en bas. Je sens le désir grimper en moi, et j'ondule du bassin sous ses mouvements. Marco lâche un grognement de satisfaction au fur et à mesure que ses mouvements s'intensifient. Je me laisse aller contre lui, gémissant doucement contre lui à chacun de ses assauts répéter. Ses allers et venues se font avec de plus en plus de force, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches, et sa tête s'enfonce contre mon cou. Je gémis contre son oreille sous ses mains expertes dévorant du toucher chacun de mes seins. Je descends ma main sur l'une de ses fesses, venant à mon tour faire preuve d'une certaine audace. J'ai l'impression de perdre peu à peu contact avec la réalité, mon corps est en feu et ma peau me brûle sous les attaques de baisers du phénix. Je nous sens doucement quitter la réalité, nous commençons à arriver vers l'orgasme. Marco se crispe en lâchant un long râle pendant que je laisse échapper de longs gémissements de satisfaction contre son cou. Dans un dernier coup butoir je le sens se déversé en moi, puis se détendre et relâcher tous ses muscles contre mon corps. Je me relâche également contre lui, caressant ses cheveux doucement. Je lui susurre doucement :

 **\- « C'est tellement… bon… »**

 **\- « Je suis content de te faire plaisir Yoï. J'espère à nouveau pouvoir le faire. »**

Il me serre contre lui, et je me blottis dans ses bras pendant qu'il caresse mes hanches et ma taille. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, laissant mon corps prendre un repos bien mérité.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer.


	2. Chapter 2 - En cuisine !

**Voilà un deuxième bonus lemon, j'espère qu'il plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Ce chapitre et les suivants suivent le cours de la fiction I'm Young, mais ne sont pas compter dans l'histoire. Ce sont des chapitres non officiels, qui n'interviennent pas avec l'histoire. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus 2**

 **/ Durant le chapitre 12 /**

Lorsque je me réveil, le soleil est déjà levé, et Marco se prépare. Je me lève à mon tour, et refais le lit rapidement, je sors des vêtements, et les enfiles sans perdre de temps. Une fois le commandant hors de la salle d'eau, j'en profite pour aller me coiffer, et me nettoyer le visage tout aussi rapidement. Il m'attend devant la porte de sa cabine, et nous prenons le chemin du réfectoire. Nous croisons une bonne moitié de l'équipage déjà sur le pont.

 **\- « Ils préparent déjà notre débarquement à Logue Town. Nous arriverons surement dans l'après-midi. Le vent nous est favorable. »**

 **\- « Je vois… Il y a beaucoup à faire ? »**

 **\- « Il faut faire les inventaires… »**

 **\- « Je peux aider si besoin. »**

 **\- « Tu peux aider Thatch tout à l'heure, il sera content. »**

Nous reprenons notre chemin jusqu'au réfectoire. Celui-ci est presque vide, et nous nous installons aux mêmes places qu'hier. Thatch ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre, suivit de près par les grognements d'estomac d'Ace. Thatch s'assoie à côté de moi, et me donne de quoi faire mon petit déjeuner.

 **\- « Thatch. Héra souhaite aider un peu, avant notre arrivé à Logue Town. Je te la confie après le petit-déjeuner. »**

 **\- « Je suis ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Faire l'inventaire des frigos est compliqué, Ace met le bazar chaque fois qu'il mange la nuit. »** \- dit-t'il en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes.

 **\- « Alors nous ne serons pas trop de deux ! »**

 **\- « Deux c'est idéal. »**

Il me sourit d'un air enjôleur que je ne comprends pas vraiment de si bon matin. Marco repart à ses tâches, et Ace fait de même. Thatch m'emmène avec lui en cuisine en me tenant par la taille. Il me les tend des feuilles et un stylo, en prenant soin de frôler mes mains en me les donnant.

 **\- « Je sors les aliments, et toi tu coches, on ira vite de cette manière. Et on aura du temps pour faire d'autres choses. »** \- Dit Thatch avec un sourire en coin, en disant long sur ses pensées.

Je m'assoie sur un plan de travail au-dessus de lui, et une fois installé nous commençons notre travail. Nous rions de l'état des aliments restant après le passage d'Ace, et Thatch me montre un frigo à inspecter. Il ouvre la porte en me fessant signe de venir, et nous observons le peu de contenu.

 **\- « Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici. »** \- Dis-je.

 **\- « Ce frigo est en panne depuis quelques temps, on le nettoie et on s'en sert de garde-manger secret de viande sèche et fromage. »**

 **\- « C'est pour ça qu'il est si propre ! Car Ace n'y met jamais les pieds. »**

 **\- « Exact. Mais ce garde-manger n'est pas seulement propre. Il l'est tellement qu'on pourrait baiser sur le sol. »**

La remarque de Thatch me fait sourire, mais je remarque son air à demi-sérieux en croisant son regard. Il semble essayer de me faire passer un message par son sourire en coin, et son regard luisant.

 **\- « Tu veux dire que certains cuisiniers ramènent des femmes dans ce frigo pour… »** \- Je laisse en suspens ma phrase, sachant très bien qu'il comprendra le non-dit.

 **\- « Oui, après tout c'est un frigo ''secret'' et insonorisé. »** \- Dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

 **\- « N'importe quel cuisinier pourrait entrer. »** \- Dis-je en essayant de trouver les failles de cette cachette.

 **\- « Il y a une fermeture interne. »** \- Dit-Thatch en prenant soin de détruire tous mes arguments, avançant à nouveau d'un pas vers moi.

 **\- « Tout le monde se retrouve ici lorsque vous jetez l'ancre dans un port, et que vous revenez avec une demoiselle. Vous ne pouvez pas tous squatter ici en même temps. »**

 **\- « On est encore loin du prochain port, personne ne viendra. »**

 **\- « Tu as toujours réponse à tout on dirait. »**

 **\- « Bien sûr, il faut être prévoyant pour faire plaisir aux femmes. »**

 **\- « C'est vrai…Tu m'as dit hier soir en me donnant la part de gâteau, que tu aimes faire plaisir aux femmes. Mais je ne l'avais pas compris dans ce sens-là. »**

 _"Je n'avais vraiment pas compris les choses comme ça hier. Thatch n'a pas volé sa réputation de coureur de jupons, il me fait du rentre dedans._ _Et en plus, il est malin, il m'attire dans son filet en contrecarrant les excuses que je pourrai utiliser._ _" Je le vois avancer de deux pas, et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Il est maintenant largement entré dans ma zone d'intimité._ _"Il est trop près… Beaucoup trop près."_ _Je recule en essayant de réduire mon inconfort dans cette situation, mais au bout de deux pas j'heurte le mur de métal. Je suis bloqué à ma droite par une étagère métallique, et à ma gauche se trouve l'autre mur avec la porte un peu plus loin. Seulement, Thatch se trouve entre la porte et moi. Il pose ses mains contre le mur, sa main gauche près de ma taille, et l'autre à côté de mon visage. Je peux sentir son souffle se rapprocher de plus en plus de ma peau. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus rapidement, et je sens mes joues prendre feu. Le regard de Thatch se pose sur mes lèvres, et je sens une sorte de tension entre nous presque palpable. Le pirate dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'un baiser doux puis passionné. Son corps se rapproche du miens, jusqu'à sentir son torse contre ma poitrine. Il me serre entre ses bras sans que je puise en bouger, et nos lèvres ne se séparent que par manque d'air. Ses lèvres viennent découvrir l'angle de ma mâchoire, puis le lobe de mon oreille, et continuent de descendre jusqu'au creux de mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de me délivré de son emprise sur mon corps, mais ses arguments physiques semblent plus puissants que ma volonté._

 **\- « T'ai-je convaincu ? »** _\- me susurre-t-il à l'oreille._

 **\- « Tes arguments… sont implacables. »**

J'accroche mes bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il m'attrape par le dessous des cuisses pour me plaquer entre ses hanches et le mur. Ses baisers deviennent de plus en plus brûlants de désirs, et je commence à lui retiré son foulard jaune, l'envoyant voler au plus loin. Je sens son membre durcir à travers nos vêtements. Ses baisers reviennent couvrir me cou, pendant qu'il m'enlève mon haut d'une main. Je détache les boutons de sa veste de cuisinier, et nous l'envoyons voler en quelques secondes. Il s'attaque maintenant ma poitrine avec ses lèvres descendant le long de celle-ci jusqu'entre mes seins. Je lui retire rapidement son débardeur, pour venir ensuite à la découverte de son torse. Ses mains explorent les courbes de ma poitrine au-dessus de mon sous-vêtement, et ne tarde pas à le défaire. Ses lèvres embrassent avec avidité ma poitrine tandis qu'il me décolle du mur pour m'installer sur le sol.

Je m'empresse de défaire sa ceinture puis de lui retirer son pantalon. Ses lèvres douces viennent découvrir chaque parcelle de mes seins, et une main baladeuse vient en tester la fermeté. Mes mains viennent se perdre sur ses puissantes épaules, puis remontent jusque dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant au passage. Je sens le pirate brûler d'impatience, et venir m'enlever mon pantalon et mes chaussures. Il passe sa main sur le contour en dentelle de ma culotte, puis caresse mes cuisses d'extérieur en intérieur. Il retire son boxer dorénavant gênant, me laissant admirer entièrement son corps. Il vient replonger son visage dans le creux de mon cou, parsemant ma peau de baisers papillons. Ses mains achèvent de me déshabiller, pendant que son entre-jambe vient caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Son érection vient frotter contre mon intimité juste avant d'entrer en moi. Thatch laisse échapper un gémissement satisfait, puis il commence d'amples mouvements de hanches. Ses mains s'agrippent fermement à mes hanches, pendant que ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Je me laisse aller contre lui, gémissant contre son torse. Le pirate continue en cédant à ses désirs, se fessant ainsi plus sauvage dans ses coups de reins. Mes cuisses et mes bras se resserrent autour de son corps, et ma voix gémissant son nom, vibre de l'ivresse procurée. J'entends de moins en moins sa peau claquée contre la mienne lors de chacun de ses coups de reins, et je me perds dans ses sensations procurées. Nos souffles se mêlent, et nos corps commencent à atteindre leurs limites.

 **\- « Je vais bientôt… venir. »** \- Souffle le pirate.

 **\- « Thatch… tient encore…encore un peu. »**

Thatch continue ses coups butoirs, nous laissant gémir tous les deux de plaisir à chaque fois. Ses mains viennent s'accrocher à mes fesses, alors que les miennes descendent griffer ses omoplates. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent une dernière fois avant de se stopper, nous laissant lâcher nos derniers longs et puissants gémissements. Je sens Thatch se déversé en moi, et nos lèvres échangent un dernier baiser passionné. Nous sommes à bout de souffles, et nos corps tremblent de nos efforts. Le Commandant passe ses bras autour de mon dos, et s'appuie avec une partie de son poids contre mon corps. Nous nous reposons un moment dans cette position, avant de nous décider à remettre nos vêtements.

Nous nous rhabillons, et recoiffons comme nous pouvons. Je récupère mes feuilles, puis Thatch ouvre discrètement la porte. Personne n'est en vue depuis notre position, nous sortons. Il me sourit, et me donne une tape sur les fesses. C'est à ce moment précis, que deux autres cuisiniers reviennent les bras chargés. Le premier nous regarde d'un air moqueur, et le deuxième plus jeune, avec les joues rougies. Le plus vieux s'adresse à Thatch depuis un fourneau.

 **\- « Thatch, je t'ai déjà dit que le frigo était isolé, pas insonorisé. »**

Je jette un regard effarée à Thatch, qui me regarde en murmurant à son frère un **« Chut ! ».**

 **\- « Thatch ! Tu m'as raconter des cracks ! »**

 **\- « J'ai seulement un peu embellis la réalité. Le reste est vrai ! »**

Thatch rejoint les deux cuisiniers et leur fait jurer de ne jamais raconter ce qu'ils ont entendu. Pendant ce temps, je le regarde faire les bras croisés, un peu fâchée. Puis je retourne sur le pont en sa compagnie pour commencer un entraînement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Île en vue

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus 3 – Ile en vue**

 **/ Durant le chapitre 16 /**

 **/ Chapitre précédent /**

Nos pirates ont accosté une nouvelle île non loin de reverse Mountain. Et Héra est inquiète à l'idée que Teach puisse s'en prendre au Commandant de la 4e division.

* * *

 **\- « Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »** \- Demande Thatch.

 **\- « J'ai l'impression qu'il manque des gens**. **»**

 **\- « On a envoyé quelques petits groupes visité l'île. »**

 **\- « Teach est partit avec eux ? »**

 **\- « Oui, avec le groupe d'Ace. Maintenant arrête de te soucier de ça. Bois. »** \- déclare Thatch en me tendant une petite choppe.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans la chope de bière pour lui faire plaisir, mais je reste un peu tendu. _"La fatigue me gagne. Je ne tiendrai pas toute la soirée."_ Je le regarde se lever, et le retiens par le bras.

 **\- « Ou tu vas ? »**

 **\- « Je vais pisser, tu veux venir ? »**

 _"Je suis censé dire quoi à ça ? Je dois le surveiller… Mais pas répondre à ce genre de plaisanteries."_

 **\- « Je t'accompagne ! »**

Thatch me lance un regard surpris, et je comprends rapidement que la situation est assez étrange et gênante.

 **\- « C'est juste que… la forêt est dangereuse… Et tu n'as pas tes sabres… »**

 **\- « Ah oui bien sûr, j'ai pas eu d'idées perverses du tout. Je savais que c'était pour cette raison. »**

 **\- « Allons-y alors. Je te suis. »**

Nous traversons la plage jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, ou nous entrons sans vraiment voir ou nous mettons les pieds. Je trébuche deux ou trois fois contre des racines, et c'est Thatch qui m'empêche de tomber à chaque fois. On trouve un coin buissonneux, ou Thatch me dit de l'attendre là pendant qu'il va faire son affaire plus loin. Au bout de cinq minutes je commence à m'inquiéter, et au bout de dix minutes des pensées de toutes sortes émergent de ma tête. _"Il est surement perdu, ou Teach l'a tué ? Peut-être des bêtes sauvages, ou des habitants hostiles ! Et si il m'avait oublié là ?"_

Un quart d'heure passe, et je commence à me retourner plusieurs fois. _"Je devrais peut-être y aller ? Il est peut-être tombé quelque part ? Blessé ? A cause de lui je frôle presque la crise d'angoisse."_ C'est au bout de vingt minutes que je décide de suivre le chemin que Thatch à tracer à travers les herbes couchés.

J'avance rapidement, restant sur mes gardes lorsque j'entends une sorte de gémissement. J'aperçois à une trentaine de mètres sa silhouette de dos, éclairé par la lune. Alors que je m'apprête à l'appeler, je me rends compte de la situation. Il est debout, presque immobile je ne peux pas voir ses mains, et il est fort peu probable qu'il pisse depuis vingt minutes. J'entends un gémissement venant de lui, et je rougis comme une tomate. _"Okey… C'est trop sympas Thatch. Tu m'as juste oublié… Et tu te fais un plaisir solitaire dans une forêt. Mieux vaut repartir là d'où je viens avant qu'il ait finit."_ Je recule en silence, mais mon pied écrase une branche se trouvant sur le sol. Le bruit de craquement semble avoir sorti Thatch de sa bulle. Il se retourne dans vers ma direction, pendant que je me couche sur le sol pour qu'il ne me voit pas.

 **« Héra. Tu es un peu lente, je t'ai vue. »**

Je me relève lentement en enlevant la terre de mes vêtements. Je regarde Thatch qui semble s'être rhabillé, et celui-ci vient dans ma direction avec un sourire charmeur.

 **« Ce n'est pas drôle de s'amuser tout seul. On pourrait s'amuser tous les deux ? »** \- Dit-il d'une voix suave.

 **« Désolé, mais les forêts sombres, ça me tente pas trop. »** \- Dis-je.

 **« Je vais te réconforter, viens dans mes bras. »**

 **« Non, pervers. »**

 **« Je suis un grand romantique. De quoi as-tu besoin hein ? On est tous les deux, deux beaux pirates, une forêt sombre et déserte, et un magnifique clair de lune. »**

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à Thatch qui se rapproche jusqu'à se coller contre moi. Il passe doucement ses bras autour de mes hanches, me laissant sentir son souffle contre la peau de mon cou. J'essaie de le repousser en posant mes mains contre son torse, mais le cuisinier use de sa force pour me faire abandonner cette idée. Il commence à déposer des baisers papillons sur le milieu de mon cou, avant de descendre sur mon épaule, puis de remonter le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille. Je caresse sa veste de mes mains, pendant que les siennes passe sous mon haut pour caresser ma peau. Au fur et à mesures de nos caresses, nos corps se sont complètement compressés l'un contre l'autre. Je peux ainsi sentir le désir de Thatch contre mon corps. Je le laisse retirer sa veste, et la placer sur le sol, avant qu'il ne m'installe sur la veste en question, au sol. Il se place entre mes jambes, et réattaque mon cou avec ses baisers se fessant de plus en plus brulants. Je passe mes mains sous son débardeur, pendant que les siennes descendent tester mon derrière. Je laisse échapper quelques soupirs contre son oreille, pendant qu'il frotte son entre jambe contre la mienne, tout en malaxant mes fesses.

 **« Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? »** \- Propose Thatch d'une voix impatiente.

Pour toute réponse, je défais rapidement sa ceinture, pour ensuite baisser son pantalon. Il me retire mon cardigan, puis mon débardeur afin d'accéder à une partie de ma poitrine, la recouvrant de baisers brûlants. Je lui retire son pantalon, puis son caleçon afin de pouvoir accéder à son membre. Je glisse mes mains dessus, et commence de lents allants de l'avant vers l'arrière. Je sens Thatch se crisper contre moi, et marquer un temps de pause. Je savoure les gémissements qu'il laisse échapper avant de le rappeler à sa tâche. Il me retire mon pantalon, et il enlève son propre débardeur avant de passer sa main sous mon soutien-gorge. Il vient caresser mes seins, puis redescend sur mes fesses, puis repasse sur l'avant de mon entre-jambe, et retire les dernières barrières qui nous sépare.

Il se recule un peu, et nous nous regardons l'un l'autre. Il pose ensuite ses mains sur le dessous de mes cuisses, et se positionne entre celles-ci. Il vient couvrir mes lèvres d'un langoureux baiser pendant qu'il entre doucement en moi. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et approfondis le baiser qui étouffe mes gémissements. Une fois entré entièrement le pirate me laisse quelques secondes de répit avant de commencer ses lents mouvements. Ses lèvres du pirate se décollent des miennes pour venir redécouvrir mon cou tout en ondulant ses hanches contre les miennes. Je laisse échapper des gémissements de satisfaction à chaque coup de hanche de Thatch, mon souffle devient aussi brûlant que le sien, et nos corps ne ressentant plus la fraîcheur de la nuit. Thatch m'agrippe par les hanches, et se mets en position assise sur ses genoux, me forçant à venir m'assoir sur lui à mon tour, les genoux au sol de chaque côté de son bassin. Il continue ses mouvements de bassin, pendant que je replace mes bras sur ses épaules. Il passe ses lèvres sur mes clavicules, puis trace un sillon humide sur ma peau, pendant que ses coups se font de plus en plus puissants. Je me laisse totalement aller contre lui, ne réprimant plus mes gémissements contre son torse brûlant. Chacun des coups de reins de Thatch se veut plus précis, et impose à mon corps un rythme soutenu. Le cuisinier lâche des gémissements rauques au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchons du 7e ciel. Ses mains reviennent se tenir à mes fesses, les malaxant avec désir jusqu'à atteindre enfin notre but. Thatch me donne quelques derniers coups de reins avant de nous laisser atteindre enfin l'extase. Nous laissons échapper un long gémissement entremêlé, et je relâche ensuite mon corps contre le sien. Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés, si bien que Thatch nous allonge sur le sol.

 **« Je donnerai mon âme pour baiser comme ça avec toi tous les jours. »** \- Dit-il essouffler.

 **« Plus souvent pourquoi pas, mais tous les jours… Je n'y survivrai pas. »**

 **« Je t'avais dit qu'on s'amuserait bien tous les deux. »** \- Rajoute-t-il fier de lui.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui en lui souriant. Il me rend mon sourire, puis tend son bras pour attraper ma petite culotte.

 **« Un deuxième round ? »** \- Propose-t-il.

 **« Désolé mais non, les autres vont nous chercher. »**

 **« Bon rhabillons-nous alors. »**

Nous nous rhabillons chacun de notre côté, puis Thatch me dit qu'il va me rejoindre un peu plus loin. Je pars donc rejoindre un coin tranquille un peu plus loin, proche de la plage et en dehors de la forêt.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard j'entends des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction, et lorsque je me retourne Thatch me regarde en souriant, ne se rendant surement pas compte du temps de son absence. Il tient quelque chose entre ses mains.

 **« Désolé, j'ai été un peu long. Regarde** **ce que j'ai trouvé ! »**

 **« C'est quoi ce truc violet ? »**

 **« J'ai cru que tu étais perdu. Tu sais qu'elle fruit c'est ? »**

 **« Non pas encore. Donc je vais attendre de me renseigner dessus avant de le manger. »**

 **« Bonne idée. On retourne au navire ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment sommeil… »**

 **« D'accord. »**

On repart vers la plage, et pendant que je marche à côté du Commandant de la 4ème division, je me rends compte que tout le monde verra le fruit qu'il garde en main. _"Je dois trouver une idée pour qu'on reste ensemble toute la nuit, avec Marco aussi. Maintenant que tout le monde va savoir pour le fruit."_

 **« Thatch, j'ai toujours voulu faire une pyjamas party entre amis. On pourrait dormir tous les quatre. Toi, moi, Marco et Ace. Ça pourrait être marrant. »**

 **« Tu n'as pas peur de passer la nuit entouré de 3 hommes ? »**

 **« Non, j'ai confiance en vous. »**

 **« Vois-ça avec eux alors. Je vais montrer ma découverte aux autres. »**

Je le regarde partir vers les membres de l'équipage, et je me dépêche de retrouver Marco et Ace qui se trouvent près du feu avec Barbe Blanche discutant surement de la visite d'Ace dans la forêt de l'île.


End file.
